Dare You to Move
by ReillyJade
Summary: He left to protect his heart. She followed to heal hers. After a week of not seeing one another, Kristoff and Anna are at a crossroads and no longer able to hide from what they really feel. They're both scared and vulnerable, but one of them has to brave and take that delicate next step.
1. Chapter One

___DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_. Additionally, the title of this story is borrowed from the Switchfoot song of the same name.___

Rated T for language and some sensuality.

* * *

_**-Dare You to Move-**_

_**Chapter One**_

It began as nothing more than a block of spruce, solid and smooth and tan, laced with subtle grains and only a couple dark knots. It had since been altered by Kristoff. He'd spent the past couple of weeks running his knife through it, curving it, puncturing it, shaping it. The clean, soothing scent of pine and winter wafted from the wood with each stroke of the blade, and the figure was finally beginning to take form, finally resembling something recognizable.

He wanted to stop, yet he kept going. He wasn't sure why. It's not as if Anna would ever see the finished product. Hell, even if she did, it's not as if she'd actually like it. Sure, she'd pretend to for the sake of his feelings, but Kristoff knew better. Anna was a princess, and princesses had no use for wood carvings. She was used to better, _deserved _better.

As Kristoff continued to carve, he blew the wooden shavings that fell from the block into his cabin's tiny fireplace. The shavings were engulfed by the flames, quickly giving in and bunching up before they greyed and turned to dust. Part of him wanted to know what would happen if he chucked the whole damn carving into the fire. How long would it take for it to disintegrate into nothing? It already _felt_ like nothing, so surely it wouldn't take long for that to become reality.

He nearly tested the theory, but decided against it. Worthless or not, the wood was something to carve, and carving was therapeutic. It was one of few things he was good at.

But as the pattern became clear, he chucked both the carving and his knife to the side. It reminded him too much of Anna, and he missed her. He just wanted to forget.

He could've gone back; Kristoff knew that. Anna never asked him to leave. He'd done that on his own accord. Perhaps it had been selfish, and maybe a bit abrupt, but he had no choice. It was either stop it now or drag it out until the inevitable happened. Better get out before she had the chance to break his heart, he'd thought.

And she _would _break his heart, because in the end, when push came to shove, Anna would _never_ choose him. Who would? He was a cranky, miserable person who smelled funny and spent all his time with a reindeer. He lived in a tiny, two-room cabin that he'd built a few months ago on land only acquired through the generosity of Queen Elsa. He worked all the time and had practically nothing to show for it. He was too big, too clumsy, too _Kristoff._

So what if they had fun together? So what if he made her smile, made her laugh? That's what friends do, and that, he was certain, was something Anna would always see him as: a friend. But that wasn't enough for him. It never would be because he, Kristoff Bjorgman, was in love with the princess.

And ever since that single moment when he realized _like _had become _love_, he relentlessly worried about the day she'd announce her engagement to someone wealthier, someone royal, someone worthy. He'd attended several gatherings at the palace with Anna over the past couple of months. She was oblivious to the way every single bachelor sought her hand, and it was only a matter of time before one of them truly caught her eye and Kristoff would become nothing more than the dear friend who helped her that one time.

Since the Great Thaw, Anna had blushed whenever they were together. They'd kissed and snuggled beneath trees dancing in the wind. She'd held his hand as she'd excitedly pulled him from shop to shop in the square. But Kristoff knew it wouldn't last. It _couldn't _last. He had no claim over her, and she'd eventually find the one she truly belonged with.

As much as it had pained him to do so, Kristoff left the palace for good after the last party he attended. It had been a Yuletide gala, and the ballroom had been garnished from floor to ceiling in Christmas cheer, both in décor and in spirit. Anna had worn an evergreen dress that night; beautiful, as always.

He'd told her he had to leave because he had to head to the mountains early the next morning. It had been partially true; while work did await him at sunrise, he'd really just wanted to go out on a high note. Kristoff had enjoyed spending the last few months with the princess – loved it, actually, - and he didn't want to tarnish what they shared because of his stupid feelings. He left knowing that she'd eventually find her prince, her _real _prince, just like she'd always wanted.

That had been a week ago. Kristoff wondered if Anna even thought about him or where he'd run off to. Did she even miss him? Or, worse, did she not even notice he hadn't been around?

_You idiot, _Kristoff thought. _Remember how much easier it was when you hated everyone? You were never in pain. Your heart never cried. But you just _had _to let her in, didn't you? Now look at yourself, you stupid, stupid fool._

The kettle hovering over the fire began to steam, whistling slightly as it did so, and Kristoff leaned forward to lift it off the steel hook nailed into the bricks. At first, he didn't notice the unusual sound just outside the cabin; it was a windy night, after all, and there were never people screaming for help at this time of evening, much less this deep into the woods. It had to have been just a trick of the senses.

But there it was again: a terrified cry. A young woman's voice. A _familiar_ young woman's voice.

No, it couldn't be his _name _he was hearing... could it?

"Kristoff! Kristoff, help! _Kristoff!"_

He shook his head. _I'm losing my damn mind, _he thought. Nonetheless, Kristoff heaved himself off his chair and nonchalantly strolled over to the small window beside the door.

After wiping away the frost that accumulated on the glass over the past few frigid nights, Kristoff saw that the land outside his window looked perfectly normal. The ground was still covered in fresh, powdery snow, as were the giant spruce trees surrounding the clearing. The stack of logs he'd cut earlier was still there, his axe lodged in a thick slab of wood.

What was different was the panicked horse. And the footprints. And the skid mark on the slight slope near the frozen pond. And the hole in said frozen pond.

And in that gap in the ice, bobbing around and flailing her arms, was Anna.

For a millisecond, Kristoff wanted to smile at the sight of her. After all, he hadn't seen her for a whole week, and he'd missed her so much, and she even when she was drowning, she looked beautiful.

_Oh my god, she's drowning!_

"ANNA!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Hope to see you soon for Chapter Two! :)


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

"Anna! _Anna!"_

Kristoff was out of the cabin in a flash, not bothering to put on a coat or shoes. The cold of the snow felt like knives against his bare feet, but he hardly noticed the pain; he was too preoccupied with fetching some rope and opening Sven's stable and panicking because Anna was freezing and drowning and crying out for him...

_"_Kristoff!"_  
_

Her voice, now raspy and winded, cracked on that last call; the frigid temperature of the iced-over water was getting to her, and quickly. She wasn't moving as fast as she was earlier.

_Hurry, you idiot!_ Kristoff thought. _The cold's going to kill her! Move, move, move!_

With Sven right at his side, Kristoff stopped at the edge of the pond. He wanted to try to pull her out himself, but logic convinced him otherwise. If tiny Anna could fall through the ice, he'd shatter the whole damn pond. Instead, he tossed the rope to her, and he sighed in relief when he saw it plop right next to her in the water, floating by her waist.

"Take it, Anna!" he yelled. "Grab on!"

Anna grasped the rope with shaking hands, and once Kristoff saw that she had a secure hold on it, he gave the other end to Sven to hold between his teeth.

"Pull, Sven! _Pull!" _he shouted to the reindeer while tugging the middle of the rope, gripping it tightly. Without gloves, the rough material rubbed his skin raw and Kristoff was almost certain his palms would start bleeding. He didn't let go until Anna was dragged from the pond onto the snow surrounding it.

Kristoff knelt beside her shivering frame. A lump formed in his throat upon seeing that, after being out of the water for only a mere ten seconds, her soaking wet clothes were already hardening in the freezing air, reminding him of the time he'd watched in terror as her body turned to ice. Her lips, blue and quivering, looked as if they were trying to say something, but her throat was too cold. _Everything_ about her at that moment was too cold; in fact, the only warm thing was the stream of frightened tears slipping from her closed eyes.

He didn't even bother with Anna's horse or Sven; they'd be fine outside for a while. Kristoff scooped up Anna, noting that her weight had significantly increased due to the sopping dress and cloak, and hurriedly carried her to the cabin. She trembled violently against him even when he placed her on the floor beside the fire and cradled her against him.

"You're alright," he murmured gently as he rubbed her back. "You're alright."

"I'm s-s-so-" she tried to say, but he stopped her.

"Shh. Just warm up, okay?"

Save for Anna's crying, they sat in silence for a few minutes, and for a fleeting moment Kristoff wondered how she'd ended up in the pond to begin with. What was she even doing out there? Why had she come out to his cabin? But he didn't ponder it too much because she was still shaking, and he knew what had to be done.

"Anna," he began nervously, "we... we need to get you out of your clothes. You'll freeze if you stay in them. Can you stand?"

He felt her nod and began to help her up. His eyes darted around, looking for a blanket to wrap her in once she was freed of her icy attire, and he grabbed the nearest one.

"Do you want me to leave, or should I... should I help?"

"C-could you h-help?"

Anna's eyes filled with fresh tears and her freckled cheeks pinkened. While Kristoff was relieved to see color return to her face, he felt horrible about the reason why. Of course she was embarrassed; the first man to undress her would be him, _Kristoff_. Why _wouldn't _she feel humiliated by that?

"I'm not going to look, I promise," Kristoff reassured her.

He wasn't lying; Kristoff had no intention to look at the skin he'd be revealing. It wouldn't feel right doing so. Kristoff had lost count of how many times he'd dreamt of removing Anna's clothes, but it was never like this. In all of his fantasies, he'd undressed her because she _wanted_ him to, not because she'd die otherwise.

He _hated_ this.

Kristoff began by removing her cloak and boots; those were easy. The rest, however, was a whole new adventure. There were so many buttons and ribbons everywhere that he wondered how she could stand dressing like this everyday. After figuring out the way to remove the dress was in the back, he gingerly began unlacing it until it was loose enough to push down to her ankles into a cold, lavender heap that he helped her step out of. Then there were several white skirts (_Why are there so many?),_ wool stockings _(Do they really need to be so long?),_ and her corset _(How the hell does she breathe?)_.

He finally came down to what appeared to be the last garment: a thin, white, dress-like thing that Kristoff didn't know the name of. It fell just above her knees and dipped low on her chest, which he tried to ignore. He turned his focus to getting the thing off, eyes narrowing when he couldn't find any buttons or ties.

"How do I...?"

"J-just tug it," Anna choked out in a whisper. "P-pull it over my h-head."

"I promise I won't look, okay?" he repeated.

"Okay."

He stared at a spot on the wall just above her as he quickly yanked it over her shoulders and off her body.

_She's naked, _he thought. _The princess of Arendelle is standing in your cabin, naked. Anna's right in front of you, naked. Take a peek. Just a little glance. She __won't be the wiser__, and you know you'll never have another chance._

But Kristoff wouldn't give in to the desire. He wouldn't take advantage of her vulnerability, her trust. Just because he couldn't be with her didn't mean she no longer deserved his respect. Kristoff blindly reached beside him for the oversized blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before shifting his gaze back to her. He brought his hands to the ends of her braids and untied the ribbons.

"Your hair... it'll dry faster if it's loose," he explained, and she nodded. As each braid came undone, he tenderly ran his fingers through the cold, damp strands, spreading her strawberry blonde locks around her shoulders.

Slow, silent tears were still rolling down Anna's face, but at least she wasn't shivering much anymore. He didn't know what to say, so he busied himself beside the fire, prodding the logs with the iron. Remembering the kettle he'd been heating up before Anna arrived, he grabbed the cleanest mug he saw and fixed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you," she whispered, accepting the warm beverage with a trembling hand. Her cheeks still burned crimson.

"Hang on," he said, and he left her for a moment to step into the other room. Kristoff rummaged through one of his drawers and pulled out the longest winter tunic he owned. He decided he should at least give her _something_ to wear other than a blanket so she wouldn't feel so exposed. Judging by Anna's height, he guessed the tunic would reach down to her knees. Coupled with the blanket, he figured that would suffice.

"Here," he said once he returned to the sitting room. "I'm going outside for a minute to put Sven and Lena in the stable, and you can put this on. It's all I have. I'm sorry. But at least it's warm."

"It... it's perfect," Anna replied. "Thank you."

Kristoff nodded, slipped on some shoes, and departed into the cold. Unsurprisingly, Sven and Lena were already standing in the stable, patiently waiting for him to come close it and save them from the sporadic gusts of winter wind. He ensured they had enough water and carrots, gave them each an affectionate pat on the head, and shut the wooden door. Before reentering the cabin, he stomped the accumulated snow off his shoes.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw Anna. Dressed in his tunic, she was sitting on the floor by the fire and using the blanket only on her lower half now. She grasped the mug of warm tea with both of her hands, sipping it slowly as she stared into the flickering flames. Her lips were pink again and she was no longer crying.

"Hi," she said when she saw him.

"Hello."

"Thank you for pulling me out."

"Well, I wasn't about to let you drown."

"I know," she said with a small laugh. "Come sit with me. Get warm."

Kristoff hesitated for a moment. Sitting with her would be a mistake. It would only make him want more, make him believe he _could _have more. It would make him temporarily forget about all of the potential suitors who were much better for her. It would give him false hope.

But he did it anyway. Hell, he was cold, too.

"I hope it's okay that I'm visiting," Anna said after a couple of minutes. "I know you don't like surprises, but you haven't been around."

"I know."

"I... I've been worried. Are you alright?"

Kristoff looked to the floor. She _had _been thinking about him. For a brief moment, his heart swelled with affection, but then he remembered that concern wasn't reserved solely for lovers; friends could worry about one another, too, and he was her friend. That was all she meant.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "Once your clothes are dry, I'll ride with you back to the palace. It'll be too late for you to go alone."

"Wait, what?"

"If you have another accident-"

"That's not what I mean," Anna interrupted. "Did... did I come at a bad time? I'm sorry if I did. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And you did, and I'm fine, so I'll bring you back, alright? You belong at the palace."

"Kristoff-"

"You can't stay here, Anna!"

It sounded harsh, but it was the truth. She was a princess – a beautiful, amazing one at that – and she didn't belong in a dingy cabin with a gruff mountain man. As much as Kristoff wanted her to stay, he couldn't allow it. They were both better off that way. Anna could go off and live the life she was meant to with someone who was worthy of her, and he could remove himself from the equation early and save himself the heartache.

However, when he finally looked up at her, it appeared that Anna was the one with the heartache. There were tears in her eyes again, and her face was scrunched up in unmistakable hurt.

_Way to go, _Kristoff silently scolded himself. _You made her cry again. She really is better off without you._

But what Anna said next in a barely audible whisper was the last thing he expected.

"Whatever I did, I... I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :) See you soon for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Anna's lips were trembling and her shoulders shook, face painted with remorse as she attempted to choke back a sob. The flames reflected amber in her flooded blue eyes as she stared into the hearth. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself after placing her half-finished cup of tea on the floor beside her.

"What is it that I did?"

"You didn't do anything, Anna," Kristoff sighed. He should have known she'd blame herself.

"Please don't do that. I _want_ you to tell me, that way I can try to mend it. _Please._"

"I'm being honest with you."

"No, you aren't," she argued. "Is it the galas at the palace? Is it because I have to dance with other gentlemen?"

"It's not-"

"It's part of my duties – being cordial and all – but if it really bothers you, I'm sorry. I can talk to Elsa about it and-"

"Anna," he interjected, "it's not that, and I'm not asking you to stop."

Kristoff wasn't about to admit that he hated having to share her in such a fashion because he knew it wouldn't be fair. He didn't like it, but he understood it.

_She isn't yours, anyway_, he reminded himself. _You have no say in the matter._

"Then was it something I said?" she anxiously carried on. "I know I ramble a lot and if I said something that struck a nerve, I'm so sorry, Kristoff. I just don't think before I speak sometimes. I'm trying to work on that."

"You didn't do anything, Anna," he repeated. "You didn't say or do anything to upset me, I promise."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Kristoff watched Anna squeeze her eyes shut as more tears threatened to fall, and she hung her head in... dismay? Shame? Both?

"What's the matter?" he queried.

"I... I didn't... do anything wr-wrong?"

Kristoff was nearly inclined to make something up and say that yes, she _had_ done something that bothered him, because that seemed to be what she wanted to hear. Not only could he not come up with a lie, but he couldn't bear to make her feel guilty for something she didn't do. Why couldn't she see how completely and utterly perfect she was, how _above_ him she was, and just accept it and leave?

"You didn't," he confirmed.

"Oh, no," she wept, bringing a hand up to gently cover her mouth. She leaned forward as her body quaked, eyebrows crinkled in grief, trying desperately to will away the tears.

"What's the matter?" Kristoff asked again. He was completely bewildered by her reaction; he'd said nothing was her fault, yet she was seemingly crying more. It didn't make any sense. "Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"No. No, it's not. I should go. I'm sorry."

Anna made to to get up, but Kristoff placed a stilling hand on her arm. His touch was instinctively tender and loving, and he resented that. No matter how quickly he got Anna out of his life, it'd be quite some time before the feelings faded away, if they did at all.

"Anna, what-"

"I'm sorry I came up here, okay? I'll leave. I'll get out of your way."

"Anna, stop," he urged. "Look, if this is because I said you couldn't stay here, I didn't mean it. Well, I did, but-"

"Why, though?" she demanded. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do a damn thing, Anna! _Not a thing_! And that's making you upset. _Why?_"

"Because if I didn't do anything, then that... that means it's just _me_!"

Kristoff narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean, it's 'just you'? What does that even mean?"

"It means _I'm _the problem, Kristoff!" she cried. "Me and my stupid self. I shouldn't be surprised. I-"

Without thinking it, Kristoff gently cupped her face in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to silence her with a kiss, but he buried the urge as quickly as it cropped up.

_Don't be an idiot, _he thought.

"Anna, look at me."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and though they were filled to the brim with agony, he felt himself melt at the sight of the most beautiful azure. Goodness, how he loved her eyes, how he could get lost in them for eternity...

"Anna, don't you _ever _call yourself stupid."

"But-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Listen to me," he began steadily. It would have been easier to just let herself feel bad, but he couldn't allow such a thing; he'd never forgive himself. "You're clumsy. You're stubborn. You talk too much. Maybe everyone else considers all of that to be problematic, but you know what? I adore all those things about you. I love that you're clumsy; it makes me feel like less of freak for being so big and awkward, and to be honest, it's cute watching you walk into things and trip over your own feet. The fact that you're stubborn only means you're strong and know exactly what you want, and I think that's fantastic. And even when you're talking my ear off, it's perfectly okay with me because you tell great stories and I love the sound of you voice. Not to mention, it helps fill in the gaps when I can't figure out what I want to say."

"Kristoff-"

"You're a far better person that I could ever hope to be, Anna, and when I hear you calling yourself stupid, it breaks my heart. I hate that you don't see how special you are. So please, don't think any of this is your fault. _Please." _

Her lips were on his before he could stop her, and he relished in it for a second before pulling away. Kristoff refused to meet her eyes, instead shifting his gaze to the fire as she'd done earlier.

"Kristoff, what-"

"We... _I_ can't do this anymore, Anna."

"But why? How can you say such beautiful things then... then just push me away?"

_Because I don't deserve you, _he thought dejectedly, but he didn't say anything. The silence that ensued was an uncomfortable one that he desperately wanted to conclude, but as usual, he couldn't muster up the right words. All he wanted was for her to just _leave_, to just get so angry with him that she'd never want to come back.

"It's because you don't see me like that anymore, isn't it?" she whispered after a while.

"What?"

"You don't like me... you know, like _that_."

_You're right, I don't _like _you,_ he thought miserably. _I'm in _love_ with you. Can't you see that?_

"Anna-"

"It-it's okay," she said shakily. "I mean, it hurts, but it's okay. We can still be friends."

"Anna, I _do _like you. I like you very, very much," Kristoff reassured her. "But..."

"But what? What now?"

"It's complicated, alright?"

"Obviously," she scowled. "Obviously something's very complicated if you like me but don't want to see me anymore."

"Well, of course it's complicated! You're a princess, for goodness sake!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't be serious," he said, nearly laughing. How could she not understand? "You being a princess changes everything. It means you need more, deserve more, are expected to _have _more."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why did you get engaged to Hans?"

It was out before he could stop himself, and it wasn't until the question was lingering in the air that Kristoff realized that had been what was bothering him all along. Kristoff wasn't nearly ready for marriage yet, but he and Anna had been together for five months. They'd gotten to know each other and their feelings for one another had deepened (on his part, at least). But not once had marriage come up, not even in a passing joke.

By comparison, Anna had known Hans for no more than a few hours and even a fool could have spotted that she hadn't truly loved him despite how much she'd claimed to. Regardless, she'd agreed to marry him in the blink of an eye, and Kristoff knew why: Hans was a prince.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Because I thought I loved him!"

"Really? That was the _only _reason?" Kristoff asked. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with the fact that he was royalty?"

"_Excuse _me?"

"I'm nothing, Anna!" Kristoff cried. "I'm just a man who lives alone in the woods and met you by pure chance! Be honest with yourself. If you hadn't been engaged when we met and I'd asked you to marry me a few hours into our journey, what would you have said? Would you have said yes to a commoner, a _nobody_? I _know _you wouldn't have, Anna, and frankly, I don't blame you. You deserve a prince – admittedly, one who's a hell of a lot better than Hans, but a prince nonetheless. And that's what you should have. You shouldn't be spending all your time with... _me_."

Anna was crying again, but she looked more angry than sad. Her eyes were fierce and her fists were clenched in her lap.

"You honestly believe _that's_ why I agreed to marry Hans? Because of _status_?" Anna asked ludicrously. "Is that _really_ what you think of me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, and much love and appreciation to all who have reviewed/favorited/etc.! See you for Chapter four! :)


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Kristoff shrugged and threw his arms up.

"Well, what am I supposed to think?" he demanded. "You certainly made damn sure I knew what his status was when we met, and you were quick to note you thought he was better because of it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember when we were in the sled?_ 'Excuse me, sir, he is a PRINCE.'_ How does that not imply his title was an obvious bonus for you?"

"I didn't mean it that way," Anna argued. "I only meant..."

"Go ahead. Humor me."

"Well... Kristoff, you were talking about picking your nose, for goodness sake! And like it or not, Hans _was_ a prince. Princes are taught to not do that sort of thing, at least not in public, and they certainly never _discuss_ it."

"Regardless," Kristoff continued, "his princeliness played a role in you falling for him, didn't it?"

"Fine," she relented. "The fact that he was of royal roots was alluring. I won't deny that. But that is not the reason I fell for him, Kristoff. That's not why I accepted his proposal."

"Then why did you, Anna?"

"I'm just going to leave, alright? Goodbye, Kristoff."

Anna quickly stood up, but Kristoff was quicker. He gently but firmly took hold of her upper arms, halting her attempt to flee the cabin. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but her actions were useless.

"Anna, talk to me."

"No. I don't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever."

"What was so special about him?" Kristoff persisted. "I need to know, Anna. It's making me crazy. Five months we've been together, and we're not even close to making the sort of commitment you made to him after only a couple hours. I'm not asking for more, and I'm not trying to rush things. I just need to know why, Anna. If it wasn't his status, what was it? _Why him?"_

"Because... because he noticed me!"

It was the last thing he expected to hear. What did she mean, he _noticed_ her? Surely everyone noticed her at the coronation, but she didn't get engaged to all of them. He didn't dwell on it too much, however, because Anna was crying again. Her sobs were heavy and heart-wrenching as she tried to catch her breath, and Kristoff guided her back to the floor. He rubbed her back while her tears mellowed to a silent stream.

"He noticed me," she said again after a while, "and that was all it took. He was the only one who looked my way."

"But there were so many people there that night. What was it about him that-"

"Those _other_ people you speak of looked at me like I was some sort of freak."

"Why?"

"It was all my fault," Anna said. "I'd had many lessons on how to be ladylike when the time finally came to reopen the gates. I was beyond prepared, but... I don't know. When the day finally arrived, I was just so excited, and I sort of... forgot everything I was supposed to do. I was supposed to take small, gentle steps. I ran. I was supposed to take tiny bites. I shoved things in my face. I was supposed to talk slowly and smoothly. I spoke too quickly and stumbled over my words. I was just so clumsy that day, and everyone saw, and it became clear that I really was just a spare."

"Anna..."

"What? It's true," she sniffled. "I knew all eyes would be on Elsa that night, and I was okay with that. It was _her_ day, after all. But after so many years of being alone, I'd hoped to at least make _some_ friends, and I went ahead and ruined that with my stupidity. I know you told me not to say that, but I was just a huge, awkward mess, and that's all anyone saw. Everyone except Hans."

"But why get engaged?" Kristoff asked. "Why rush into a betrothal?"

Anna shrugged. "Because he offered, and I wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to be close to someone. You have no idea what it was like being shut away in the palace for so many years. For the longest time, the only people I had to talk to were my parents, Kai, and Gerda. My parents had each other. Kai and Gerda had each other. Even when I was with them, I felt singled out. And then when my parents died... Kristoff, I was just so _lonely_. There were days, and even stretches of days, when I literally talked to no one because Kai and Gerda were too busy and Elsa was being her usual self, and I was just so sad _all the time_. Some days I couldn't even eat. I lost count of how many nights I cried myself to sleep because I was so scared I'd be alone forever."

She paused to wipe her eyes and try to regain her composure, as she'd begun to unravel once more. Kristoff slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her snugly against his chest. His heart broke for the beautiful girl nestled in his arms, and he felt even worse for digging up all of those old wounds.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Anna, I'm so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that."

"The day of the coronation, I was thinking of my parents, Kai and Gerda, and the couples in all those books I'd read to pass the time. I thought about how much I wanted that for myself – that companionship, that feeling that there was always someone there for you – and as far as I'd known, that day was my only chance at finding that. I knew the gates would be closed again by the end of the night, so when Hans asked for my hand, I accepted without even thinking twice. I thought it was the only opportunity I'd ever get to having someone in my life other than myself. And he _was_ nice. While everyone else fawned over Elsa, he'd been the only one who made me feel special. I'd thought that's what love was, and because of that I almost died," she wept. "If I hadn't been so blinded by my desperation for love, I wouldn't have gone to Hans to save me. Did I ever tell you exactly what he did?"

Kristoff only shook his head; he wasn't sure if he even _wanted _to know.

"He leaned in to kiss me, and I thought that was it – that his kiss would work and I'd be saved. But he stopped right before he touched my lips and said '_Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you.'_ "

_That bastard,_ Kristoff thought. He pulled Anna closer.

"He'd played me like a string puppet. After all my years alone, all the time spent thinking the outside world had to be kinder than the inside of the palace, the first person I trusted essentially told me I was worthless and stupid. And I _felt _worthless and stupid, because I genuinely thought he was right. My parents were dead. Elsa had shut me out _again_. Hans didn't love me. _No one_ loved me.

"And you know what?" she continued. "I actually could have dealt with that. If he'd kissed me and it didn't work, it would have been fine because he'd at least cared enough to try. But forget love; I was about to die thinking no one even _liked_ me, and that was what hurt the most. My worst nightmare was coming alive as I was dying. I was alone, just like I'd always feared."

Kristoff cradled her in silence for a long time as both guilt and anger rose like bile in his throat, preventing him from uttering a single word of everything he needed her to hear. All he wanted to do was tell her how sorry he was for _everything_ – for what happened, for bringing it up, for practically forcing her to tell him something she hadn't wanted to share. He wanted to express his hatred for Hans and anyone else who'd made Anna feel like garbage over the years because they'd been _so_ wrong and she, more than anyone, didn't deserve that. But most of all, he wanted to be courageous enough to tell her just how much she meant to him.

Anna leaned up and pushed herself away from his serene embrace after a few minutes. Her nose crinkled slightly as she withheld fresh tears.

"I'm so embarrassed," she murmured shakily.

"You shouldn't be," Kristoff countered. "Nothing that happened was your fault, and-"

"I'm not talking about that, Kristoff. I'm talking about how I've made a fool out of myself. _Again._"

"What? Anna-"

"Kristoff, I was _humiliated_ after what happened with Hans," Anna cried. "It took a lot for me to allow myself to get close to you because I was so scared of getting hurt again. After all our time together, I thought... I thought we had something special, but you want me out of your life, too, just like everyone else! I'm such a fool!"

Anna buried her face in her hands as her body quaked with sobs, and Kristoff felt a horrible pain in his chest like no other. His heart literally hurt and he felt like he might vomit.

What had he _done_?

He tried to pull her close to him again, but she wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch me!"

"Anna," he choked out, "please, just let me-"

"Where are my clothes? I don't care if they're still wet. I'm leaving."

"Anna, you can't-"

"Oh, really? Watch me! It's what you want, anyway."

Face crimson with fury, Anna hastily stood with the intent of finding her frozen dress. Kristoff, however, was just as quick, and he grabbed onto her arm before she could step away.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, twisting her arm back and forth. "Leave me alone!"

"No. Not like this!"

"Like _this?" _Anna belted, a hint of incredulous laughter in her voice. "This is what _you _wanted, Kristoff! You 'can't do this anymore,' remember? _You're the one who wanted me to leave!_"

"I know I said that, and I'm sorry!" he pleaded. "I didn't mean any of it. Please, just... just don't go."

Anna chewed on her lower lip and refused to meet his glance. She instead gave the floor between her bare feet her full attention. Her crying had calmed, but quiet tears continued to leak from her eyes; Kristoff wanted to kiss them all away, then smack himself in the face for making her feel so awful.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay," she whispered.

Finally, her eyes met his, and they were filled with heartache, uncertainty, and, if Kristoff was reading the signs correctly, a tiny bit of curiosity.

_Because I love you_, he thought as he looked at her. _I love you, Anna. I'll always love you._

The sentiment refused to reach his lips, so he tried with all his might to communicate it through his gaze and his touch. He softly brushed his thumb against the arm he had a grip on, and his eyes were tender and vulnerable.

"Well?" Anna asked.

_Tell her something, you imbecile!_ he thought. _You're going to lose her and it's all your fault. Fix this before it's too late. For the love of God, say something!_

But as they always did when Kristoff needed them most, words failed him, so he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that felt right. He cupped her tear-stained face with shaking hands, pulled her in, and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See you soon for Chapter 5! :) It may or may not be the last; depends on how things pan out. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Kristoff held Anna's lips against his own for as long as she permitted him to while simultaneously brushing his thumbs against her warm, tear-stained cheeks. There was no urgency, only slow, sensual passion as he attempted to pour every ounce of his heart and soul into the kiss, praying she could feel all of the things he couldn't bring himself to say. For a while, she even kissed him back – reluctantly at first, but she soon relaxed in the familiarity of his touch and caress.

She just as quickly pulled her face from his, but he held her body close, pressing his forehead against hers and keeping her in place.

"Anna, please..."

"Kristoff-"

"Please don't go," he choked out. "Please. I'm so sorry."

"Kristoff-"

"Stay with me. _Please, _Anna."

"Why? So you can push me away again?" she asked. "No. I've had enough of being let down by people I care about. People I thought cared about _me_."

"I do care about you, Anna, more than you'll ever know," Kristoff pleaded. "I thought I was doing you a favor by asking you to leave. I know now that was foolish, but-"

"Doing me a _favor?_ You consider it a favor to abandon me?"

"It wasn't meant to be like that! It's just..." he stopped momentarily and sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Anna, I've seen the way the other men look at you at the palace galas. Princes, Dukes, Earls... they're all noblemen, and they all think the world of you."

"If you noticed that, then surely you noticed how indifferent I am to all of them?" Anna demanded. "Yes, I dance with them out of obligation. I make polite conversation. But who's the only person I've ever left the ballroom with? _You!_ It's you who I allow to walk me to the bottom of the stairs and kiss me good night before I retreat to my chamber. Does that not count for anything, Kristoff?"

"Of course it does, but Anna... I just worried that eventually one of them would strike your fancy, alright? I've been terrified of that happening, of being cast off in favor of someone better suited for you than I."

"I wouldn't-"

"I understand now how absurd that was, but I truly thought I was helping you out by removing myself entirely. I was trying to help myself as well, if I'm being entirely honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you said it took a lot for you to let yourself get close to me?" When she nodded, he continued. "That's true for me as well. There's a reason I spent all my time alone, Anna. I didn't want to risk getting close to anyone, not even as friends, because relationships mean feelings and feelings make you vulnerable. I've seen enough people get hurt or into trouble because of such things, and I didn't want to put myself at risk for it, too. But you... well, you went ahead and tossed that bag of supplies into my lap and ruined me forever."

Anna's nose crinkled as new hurt clouded her eyes, and Kristoff quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he amended. "I'm sorry. I was just... trying to lighten the mood, I guess. You didn't ruin _me_, just my knack for being a loner, and that's a _good_ thing."

"That's all fine and well, but here you were tonight, reverting back to how you used to be."

"And I told you why," Kristoff said. "Right thing to think or not, the fact of the matter is that I was genuinely scared of you leaving me maybe not right away, but eventually. Happy as I am now with you, I couldn't bear the thought of having to endure that. _That's_ why I tried to push you away, Anna – not because of any fault on your part, but because I've been so terrified of facing the reality that you don't love me the way I love you. Maybe that was selfish of me, but-"

He stopped immediately upon realizing what he'd just allowed to roll off his tongue. At first, he marveled at how easy it had actually been to say, not to mention how natural it felt to tell her. But if his feelings alone didn't make him vulnerable, admitting love certainly did, and Kristoff could already feel its negative effects. Anna was staring at him in disbelief, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

"What did you say?" she squeaked after a while.

It hit him like a punch to the groin. Anna didn't love him back. Surely she would have said so if she did, right? After all, Kristoff had taken the leap, throwing himself out in the open without a shield or a weapon. She had nothing to fear by sharing her own feelings, if any, and with each passing second she didn't reciprocate, Kristoff felt like more of a fool.

Every nerve in his body told him to get of there before she had the chance to hurt him even more, but he ignored them. Instead, he discarded all rational thought, deciding to listen to his heart which still, for some reason, had a glimmer of hope. Kristoff took Anna's hands into his shaking ones and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I love you, Anna," he confessed. "I know I've said some downright stupid things this evening that might make you believe otherwise, but I love you. I know I'm nothing special. I'm only a commoner and I have nothing to offer you, but I can honestly say I'm a better person because of you. Ever since I met you, I've looked forward to waking up in the morning because life actually began to mean something. I've never had that before, Anna. You make me see the good in world when all I used to see was a horrific place filled with awful people. But you... you're _everything_. You're beautiful and kind and caring and selfless, and meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

By the end of his speech, fresh tears were pooled in Anna's eyes, and she continued to stare at him without saying a word. That last hopeful spark in his heart was quickly extinguished. Kristoff dejectedly looked away from her as finally, for the first time that night, he could feel his own tears begin to form, and he refused to let her see.

"You win," he managed to say without his voice cracking. "I'll... I'll ride with you back to the palace, okay?"

He let go of her hands and turned away. His chest was tight and his entire face stung with the effort of resisting the urge to cry, making the short walk to the cabin's front door feel like an eternity. Kristoff intended for this ride down to Arendelle to be the last time he'd ever help anyone. He'd see Anna to safety and return, as she'd said, back to his old ways. He'd never allow this sort of pain to enter his life ever again.

But just as he touched the doorknob, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Say it again," Anna whispered.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed in a futile attempt to conceal his agony and shame.

"What?"

And then, Kristoff witnessed magic - real, raw, utterly beautiful magic: Anna smiled.

"Say it again," she repeated, lips curled and eyes twinkling through unshed tears.

Kristoff smiled, too, but cautiously. She still hadn't matched his feelings, but she was smiling. She was happy. _She wasn't asking to leave anymore._

"I love you," he breathed. "Anna, I love you so much."

"Oh, Kristoff, I love you, too!"

She both laughed and cried as she threw herself into his embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kristoff nuzzled his nose against her hair and inhaled her scent between kisses. Her tears of joy rolled onto his skin, and though they made him itch after a while, he didn't care because _she loved him_. He loved her. They were in love, and nothing else mattered.

And the feeling... it was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He'd been so scared to let love in, to put his heart on the line in such a fashion. He thought it would destroy him, but it was the complete opposite. There was warmth radiating throughout him, almost as if his heart exploded and leaked euphoria into his blood and bones. It reached his knees and weakened them in the most pleasant way and his mind felt as if it might cave in under the happiness, yet he'd never felt stronger.

"Kristoff... you're my best friend," Anna said. "You make me feel safe and special, and when you look at me, you see _me. _You see _Anna_, not the princess, and I've never once had that in my life. You accept me for who I am, and I love you for that. I love you for _you_, and you're my world."

"So you'll stay?"

"Of course I'll stay!" she laughed.

They snuggled up beside the hearth together in the giant blanket Kristoff had given Anna earlier. Anna sat between Kristoff's legs and leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her middle from behind. They kissed and talked, talked and kissed, said nothing, then kissed some more, all with declarations of love scattered effortlessly throughout the evening.

When they both felt their eyes begin to grow heavy, Kristoff guided Anna to the bedroom. He lifted back the covers for her and she slid right in.

"Hmm," she hummed.

"Oh, stop. I know it's not the most comfortable bed. You're used to much better."

"I really do like it. It's cozy."

"Well, thank you."

Kristoff pressed his lips to hers, the kissed her nose, both cheeks, and forehead.

"Good night, Anna. I love you."

"Good n- wait, you aren't staying?"

Kristoff shook his head. Out of respect, he planned to sleep in the other room, right outside the door in case she required anything. When he told her this, she nodded.

"Oh, okay," she conceded. He thought she sounded disappointed, but he didn't dwell on it. "Good night, then. I love you."

He gave her hand a final squeeze before making his way to the sitting room.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Will you sleep with me?"

Kristoff's jaw dropped open and his eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but her. Had she really just said that?

"Um..."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, I'd like to...eventually... but not now... someday, if you want... we could... oh, shut up, Anna," she muttered, deep crimson blush creeping across her face. "I just meant I'd like it if you'd be willing to sleep, _just_ sleep, in here tonight, if that's okay? If you could stay with me, I... well, I'd like that very much."

A soft smile spread across Kristoff's face. She nibbled on her lower lip as she awaited his response, and the way she gazed at him intently was beyond adorable. He was humbled by her request, and a bit flattered, too. Sharing sleep was such an intimate thing that required much trust, and Kristoff was blessed to be the one she felt safe with.

"Okay."

Kristoff slipped beneath the blankets beside her, and though he'd never shared a bed with anyone before, he instinctively knew what to do. He wrapped his arms securely around Anna and pulled her close until her head was against his chest. She sighed contently as she settled into the curve of his body. She was a perfect fit.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Mm," he agreed.

And it wasn't just the comfort of sharing a night together, but it was everything. _Everything_ about it was nice. It was the way the beautiful girl in his arms loved him and wanted to be close to him. He never thought he'd know such a wonderful feeling, yet here it was, here _she _was: Anna, the only one who mattered, and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered, just before sleep took over entirely.

"Hm?"

"If I can help it, you're never going to feel alone or abandoned again."

He felt Anna smile against his chest.

"Promise?"

He squeezed her shoulder and pressed his lips softly against her forehead.

"I promise."

Kristoff had never been more sure of anything in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finito! :D Thanks so much to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It means a lot to me and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!

I'm planning an extension to this. I almost tacked it on as a final chapter, but it's actually a stand-alone moment and has little to do with the overall conflict presented here. That said, I figured it'd be better suited as it's own one-shot. Keep an eye out for it!

Again, thanks to all of you for reading!


End file.
